Kido contra Kawas
Kido contra Kawas é o décimo segundo episódio de Detetive Espiões: O Mundo das Chamas. História: O episódio começa com Gabriel pensando em voltar para antiga equipe dele, os Kidokawas, ele fala com Felipe sobre isso: - Felipe, posso participar da equipe que eu participava antes de entrar pra equipe? Felipe responde: - Pode, como é o nome? Gabriel fala: - Kidokawas. Eu posso voltar para ela? Felipe responde: - Pode. Gabriel responde: - Então vou sair da equipe. Felipe responde: - O Que? Gabriel diz: - É. Eu não posso ficar em duas equipes, isso é contra as regras do Espião Mestre. Então Gabriel sai dos Detetive Espiões e volta pro Kidokawas, quando chega lá, Masaru vê ele e fala: - Gente, ele não é o Gabriel? Tomo e Tesumi fala: - Eu acho que sim. Gabriel disse: - Voltam, meus amigos! Masaru, Tomo e Tesumi respondem: - É o Gabriel. Então eles se cumprimentam, Gabriel revê Shuya e fala: - Shuya, e aí, tudo em cima? Shuya responde: - Tudo bem, Sensei Gabriel. Então Erick chega do nada e fala: - Vocês nunca vão ser amigos. Gabriel fala: - Erick? Que você tava fazendo aqui? Mais Erick desaparece numa fração de segundo. Shuya fala: - Gabriel, quem é ele? Gabriel responde: - Ele atacou no Detetive Espiões, atacando a base, eu já enfrentei ele. Erick aparece e fala um monte de mentiras para Masaru, Tomo e Tesumi, que Gabriel e Shuya odeia eles. Masaru, Tomo e Tesumi falam em coro: - Vocês nos odeiam né? Então veja nosso poder. Eles usão a Chama do Triceraptors. Shuya usa a Chama do Demônio e Gabriel a Chama do Yeti, Gabriel usa o Investida Trovão, onde ele corre rápido e dá uma cabeça no Masaru, Shuya usa a Tempestade Explosiva, e derruba Tomo, Gabriel evolui sua Chama para a Chama do Yeti Gravitacional, onde fala: - O que? Nova Chama, Maneiro. Gabriel começa a pular, ele se fundi com a Chama do Demônio de Shuya, e se torna “Chama do Demônio Yeti Gravitacional”. Gabriel e Shuya usam o ataque: Super-Nova e Tesumi cai, Shuya dá vários socos, neles, Gabriel fala: - Shuya, para, eles são amigos, só que alguém contou, e já sei esse alguém. Shuya volta ao normal, e ele fala: - Quem é que fez isso? Gabriel responde: - O Erick, aquele vampiro. Erick aparece e Gabriel soca ele, até sair o dente dele, e Gabriel fala: - Toma, quem manda contar mentira. Shuya se transforma denovo e joga Erick para o mar, onde ele acaba indo para uma caverna se esconder, e o episódio acaba. Personagens: *Gabriel. *Felipe. *Shuya. *Masaru. *Tomo. *Tesumi. Vilões: *Erick. *Tesumi (Uma Parte). *Tomo (Uma Parte). *Musaru (Uma Parte). Chamas Usadas: *Chama do Yeti (Por Gabriel). *Chama do Yeti Gravitacional (Por Gabriel). *Chama do Demônio (Por Shuya). *Chama do Vampiro (Por Erick). *Chama do Triceraptors (Por Tomo, Tesumi e Musaru). Curiosidades: *Gabriel usa pela primeira vez a Chama do Yeti Gravitacional. *Gabriel revê Shuya, Tomo, Tesumi e Masaru, que fazem suas primeiras aparições. *Shuya pode voltar ao normal com sua Chama do Demônio. Galeria Ishido watching the match of Dragonlink against Raimon GO 44 HQ.png GouenjiCS10HQ1.png Gouenjicasualfifthending.png Chama do Demon.png Tomo Mukata.jpg Tesumi Mukata.jpg Mukata Masaru.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Episódios da 1º Temporada Categoria:Episódios de O Mundo das Chamas Categoria:Episódios de Detetive Espiões: O Mundo das Chamas Categoria:Episódio de O Mundo das Chamas Categoria:Episódio de Detetive Espiões: O Mundo das Chamas